Standing Under the Fruit Tree
by awkotaco14
Summary: "Max." He croaked out. She looked at him expectantly, her chocolate brown eyes filled with question. Dylan could barely let the words escape his throat. "Max, I've been thinking-" "Dylan, you know that I don't like you that way-" "No, Max." Dylan cut in. at's not what I was trying to say." A one-shot based on Dylan and his feelings towards Max. No Mylan though.


**Hey, guys! It's MEA weekend! I MUST UPDATE LIKE CRAZY.**

**This is my very first one-shot. And it's about Dylan. I think all these fanfictions are portraying him wrong. Portraying the opposite of what he actually is, to be honest.**

**So, yeah. If you're a Dylan hater, just don't read it. It would save a lot of your time. **

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.**

* * *

Dylan woke up in a dirty, grungy cell. His muscles ached, and he could barely sit up. He frantically searched the room, then instantly calmed when he saw Max lying in the corner of the cell, asleep.

Dylan loved Max more than anything in the world. He had tried so hard, to get over her, but he couldn't. It drove him insane to see Max with Fang. To see them kiss. To see them hug. Or talk. He wanted Max so bad, but he wasn't going to get her.

And it broke his heart.

As Dylan scrutinized his surroundings more, he noticed that the others were gone. It was just him and Max. Alone.

Worry seeped through his heart. Where were they? Are they alive? Were they in other cells somewhere? Where was he, anyway?

But, Dylan couldn't help but feel slightly happy. He was alone. With Max. The thought made butterflies float in his stomach, but also churn with guilt.

Dylan knew that he wasn't allowed to feel this way about Max. She was with Fang, and making a move on her would be a huge mistake. It would hurt her, maybe make her even hate him. And Dylan couldn't stand the thought of that.

Dylan felt as if he was standing under a fruit tree, starving, but not able to reach the fruit. Not able to get what he wanted most.

He noticed Max stir slightly, mumbling incoherently. Even when her face was covered in dirt and blood, her clothes ripped, her hair a wild bird's nest, Dylan couldn't help but think she was beautiful. Max was one of the most amazing people Dylan had ever met. She was strong, bold, and courageous. She was determined. She never gave up, even when the situations were basically hopeless. Max was the main reason the Flock had survived this far, though everyone had huge contributions.

Max's breathing started to increase, and her body started to move in sharp, stiff movements. A kick with the legs here. A swing of the arm there.

_She's having a bad dream._ Dylan realized and hurriedly went to wake her up.

"Max." He said, shaking her gently, dodging her unconscious attacks. "Max!"

She jerked awake, sweat beading at her forehead, her eyes wide with a delirious look.

"Fang!"

Jealousy sparked in Dylan's body, spreading like wildfire. Why was she dreaming about Fang?

Why couldn't she dream about him?

Dylan immediately pushed this jealous infested thoughts aside. He shouldn't be jealous. He didn't want to be jealous.

"It's okay, Max." Dylan soothed. "Just a dream."

He wanted to hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to just be with her. So bad. But he restrained, because he knew that's the last thing Max wanted.

She wanted someone else.

So he kept his distance, despite the urge to get closer. Only putted his hands on her shoulders, instead of wrapping his arms around her back.

Max blinked, confusion settling across her face. "Dylan? Where…"

She trailed off, realization crossing her face as she remembered the events before. Her eyebrows furrowed with worry. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know." Dylan said. "But I bet they're fine. Don't worry about it. They can handle themselves, and you know it."

"I know." Max said.

But Dylan knew she was still going to worry about them anyway.

Max walked over to the corner of the cell. Dylan wanted to go over to her, but he knew he shouldn't. So he didn't.

Dylan felt like he was a walking contradiction. Always wanting something else, while doing the exact opposite.

The two didn't say anything, the awkwardness dwelling over them. They both knew about Dylan's feelings. They both knew that his feelings weren't shared.

"Do you know...do you know where…" Max blushed, her cheeks the color of crimson.

"Where Fang is?" Dylan asked stiffly, trying to hide his jealousy, and Max nodded. "No. I don't."

"Oh." Was all Max said, and the awkwardness grew even greater than before.

They sat in silence.

Dylan felt the distance separating between them like a needle through his heart. He didn't want it to be this way with Max. He wanted to be able to talk to her, laugh with her, without all this extra baggage weighing on them.

It hurt how much he wanted her, but it hurt just as much to not be with her at all.

And he knew what he had to do.

"Max." He croaked out.

She looked at him expectantly, her chocolate brown eyes filled with question.

Dylan could barely let the words escape his throat. "Max, I've been thinking-"

"Dylan, you know that I don't like you that way-"

"No, Max." Dylan cut in. "That's….that's not what I was trying to say."

He sighed, running his hands through his blonde hair. He looked up to meet Max's gaze. She was so beautiful, perfect,in his eyes. He adored her.

"Max, let's just be friends." Dylan said quietly, the words tasting like acid. "Let's be...normal, again. Please, Max."

Because though Dylan could never have her, he could never imagine a life without her.

He would rather have a piece, than nothing at all.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it! Review!**

**~awkotaco14**


End file.
